The - Boy - Who - Lived in another world!
by Potteritis
Summary: Nine year old Harry makes a wish that Mew hears and takes Harry to the Pokemon world. Follow harry as he goes through the Sinnoh Region. Please read I stink summaries
1. Mew appears

**All rights to the people who came up with Pokemon and Harry Potter**

Under the ray of moonlight, and the twinkling stars lay a baby of the age of one. Covered in a thick blanket with a lightning shaped scar upon his small face. A scar placed upon his face was made by a devilish man. The man previously known as Tom Marvolo Riddle or as the world knows today ( it is also an annagram for I am Lord Voldemort) Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort is a snake like creature born from a mother thats a witch and a father that is a muggle. ( non magic folk) Ironicly enough he hates halve bloods and muggle borns when he is a half blood himself. He wishes to finish what his ancestor started and clense the world of all muggle born and half bloods that have magic. OK more in general everyone that are muggle born and half blood.

The boy under the stars will go by the name of Harry James Potter Ketchum

_PokemonHarryPotterPokemonHarryPotterPokemonHarryPotterPokemonHarryPotterPokemonHarryPotterPokemonHarryPotterPokemonHarryPotter/ __**Time**_** Skip**/

Harry Potter a nine year old boy. Harry is a different boy by far, he is a small boy compared to most boys his age, he wears hand me downs from his whale of a cousin, and he was bullied by the whale in a wig called Dudley( horrably abnormal name if you ask me. they said that Harry was an uncomman name.) He gets to live in a cubord under the stairs and he is abused. One day he is thrown in his cub..er "room" after finishing his chores. Well he finished them but apparently they didn't meat to his uncils satisfaction. Harry always does his chores perfectly but Dudley comes and messes them up and then well i think you would know what comes next. As the moon rises into the star filled sky Harry makes a wish. " I waish i could be taken into a family that will take care of me" As Harry drifts off to sleep a pink bubble gum shade animal comes into the Dursley residence and hears the wish made by the nine year old. Mew thats what its called waits till little Harry is asleep and transports him to the Pokemon world. Mew also gave little Harry the ability to speak to Pokemon.


	2. Harry in another world

I _**own neither Harry Potter and Pokemon**_

_**"hello"**__ thinking  
"hello" talking  
__**"hello" Pokemon/Snake  
""hello"" responce to Pokemon/Snake**_

Pokemon world

As Delilah(AN: is that her name please tell me if it isn't) Ketchum goes on her morning stroll with Mr. Mime across the same green grass and on the same dirt path everything is as normal as everyday accept... Delilah Ketchum comes across a little nine year old who has wild jet black hair and green emerald eyes in big big hand me down cloths that look like they belong to a killer whale(AN:which they kind of do considering whose hand me downs they were.) When Delilah comes across this small child the child is in a very very worn out blanket with this on a note

**Harry James P **

**_"Hmm I cant seam to make out the last name oh well"_**

"Well now what are you doing here young man" Delilah said in the most motherly way as possible while on the inside she is practicly screaming to herself about such a parent could to this to a nine year old and that she would take care of him. " I really have no idea one minute I'm in my cub - er - room and now i am in the middle of know where" Harry replied._**"I really hope she is nicer than Aunt**_** Patunia"(AN:**How do you spell?)Harry thought. "Do you have a home?" Delilah asked. Harry thought long and hard about his answer "_**What if I tell her? Will she think of me as a freak like my Aunt, Uncil, and Cousin did? Will she hate me? Will she throw me onto the streets if I do the freaky things in her house? I better just tell the truth oh**_** well."**After a slight pause "yes, Yes i do have a home. Its in Little Whinging Surry number 4 Privit Drive in London, England"Harry said. "Little Whinging Surry number 4 Privit Drive? In London, England?! I have never heard of such a place. Are you sure?" Delilah asked with the most curiosity she had." Umm yes ma'am." Harry replied " Since there is no such thing here you can stay with me and Mr. Mime are you ok with that?" Delilah said " Are you sure ma'am I don't want to be a burden." Harry replied. "Oh no you would never be a burden Harry.""Er ok then ma'am I will go."_**"Oh good, good, good someone else yay. I am really happy Harry! ""Really Mr. Mime you wouldn't**_** mind""** Dead silence as Mr. Mime just stares at Harry. _**"y - you can understand me?!" "" Well I have always been able to talk to animals at my old home so i guess it is the same here""**___ "So Harry have you been able to talk to other pokemon?" Delilah asked. "Well I always had the ability to talk to animals back home so yah I probably could" Harry said. _**"I wonder if thats true. I suppoes I could try to later on."**_

**Ash: When will i be in the story**

**Me: NEVER! MAHAHAHA**

**Ash: Meanie *pouting***

**Me: Whatever pout all you want i will just ignore you *sticks tounge out***

**Ash: Fine**

**Me: Read and Review please any help is greatly appreciated :P**

**_Thank you _**


End file.
